


At the End

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-15
Updated: 2003-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's thoughts as he's looking for Brian.





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Where is he?" I pull the door open and scan the room. "Where is he?" Not finding him I push through the crowd to the most likely place he would be at this time of night. The backroom is full of sweaty, sex starved men. Only the one I'm looking for isn't there. So where the fuck is he? 

 

Ducking hands and men I head back to the dance floor. Its then that I catch sight of him leaning against the bar, beer in hand. He doesn't notice me and for a brief moment I get to just watch him. I'm amazed at how beautiful he really is. 

 

Tall and lanky, with a strength that fools you into thinking he is weak. Every fag on Liberty Avenue wants to be him. And they all want to be with him. But I'm the only one lucky enough to have more than one night with him. They've all tried. He just never goes back. 

 

Once he's had you, he's done with you. At least that's how it used to be. Then I came along and wouldn't take no for an answer. I know that his friends think I am just an annoying little brat who wouldn't go away. What they don't know is that I love him. And most importantly he loves me. 

 

It took me a long time to figure that one out. Yeah it would've helped if he had just told me, just once. I know that isn't his style, but still just once and I would have never left. 

 

But I did leave. I walked right out that door without a second look back. I broke his heart. And he forgave me. I thought that what Eth......, well what that other boy had to offer me was so great. Boy was I stupid. Sure the words and flowers were just what I wanted but somehow he never measured up to Brian. I was always comparing him and he never came close, not even once. 

 

All those times I just happened to run into Brian were not accidents. Even though I tried to deny it, I still loved him. I always will love him. I spent all those months trying desperately to deny my feelings, trying to convince myself that Eth...was who I wanted. 

 

I still can't believe I left him. No not Eth......I meant Brian. All those times I swore I loved him enough for the both of us and then I just walk out the door with the first boy who played a song for me. I am such an idiot. 

 

I shake my head to clear it, enough thoughts of the past. Well that part of the past anyway. Looking back over to the bar, I am surprised he's not there anymore. I quickly scan the room again and don't find him. I am starting to get worried that he left when I smell his cologne behind me and feel his strong arms slip around my waist. He presses a kiss to my neck and I lean back into his chest and turn to accept the kiss I know he is waiting to give me. 

 

When his lips press against mine, I sigh deeply. I love this man more than I ever thought possible. When he pulls me to the dance floor and presses his hard body against mine, I almost melt. He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head and I breathe in the scent of him again. My head spins from being this close to him. When he places a finger under my chin and kisses me again in front of all of Liberty Avenue, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves me just as much. And at the end of the night, that is all that matters.


End file.
